marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Invincible Iron Man II
Invincible Iron Man II is a 2022 live-action superhero film based off of the comic books of the same name. It stars Jon Hamm as Tony Stark, a millionaire who uses a mechanical suit of armor to fight crime. It is the eighth film of EM's Universe. Plot The Bombings In Hollywood, the set of the remake of the 1995 film "War Heroes United" is blown up. Twelve days later, the Hollywood sign is blown up as well. SHIELD sends agent Phil Coulson to investigate. He meets with a man named Jack Hourson, who has classified info on the attacks. Jack tells him that the attacks were both planned out by a Chinese terrorist and serial killer calling himself the Mandarin. Phil asks who the Mandarin really is, but Jack simply says "I've said too much already", and Phil is ambushed and kidnappped by some thugs. It's Good to be Back Tony Stark is celebrating his birthday, when he gets a call from Maria Hill. Maria tells him that Phil Coulson was kidnapped in Hollywood. Tony exits the building and activates his new Bleeding Edge Armor, an armor implanted in his body that can be activated with his thoughts. Tony flies up into the air and heads off to Hollywood, leaving his secretary Pepper Potts to keep the party under control. In Hollywood, Tony arrives at a Chinese restaurant, where Phil met with Jack. In the restaurant, he is ambushed by some thugs. He defeats them easily, and interrogates one. The thug tells him that Jack brought Phil to the Hollywood sign. Ten Rings Tony flies off to what's left of the Hollywood sign, where he discovers a secret cave. In the cave, he discovers a secret door. He blasts down the door and walks inside. In the secret room, he is attacked by some guards. He blasts both of them in the face, and opens the next door, which leads to a throne room. In the throne room, Tony ducks down behind some sort of treasure chest and secretly watches as a man (the Mandarin), sitting in the throne, tells his henchmen to execute Phil. Tony jumps into action, and defeats the Mandarin's henchmen. He grabs Phil and the two run as the Mandarin uses his 10 magical rings to shoot lasers at them. Phil escapes, and Tony stays behind to fight the Mandarin. Mandarin reveals that his 10 magical rings give him incredible powers. Mandarin uses the magical power to fly up out of the cave and into the sky, where he has a midair battle with Tony. Mandarin uses his rings to blast Tony with an EMP that causes his suit to lose power. Tony falls out of the sky and hits the ground, breaking his arm. The Mandarin lands on the ground, picks up Tony, and carries him off as he passes out. War Machine to the Rescue Phil Coulson meets with Nick Fury and Maria Hill at a caffe, where he tells them that Tony is missing. Fury calls James Rhodes and tells him to meet them at the wreckage of the Hollywood sign. That night, James arrives at the wreckage of the Hollywood sign, where Nick Fury confronts him. Fury tells him what happened, and the two enter the cave. In the Mandarin's throne room, they find another secret door, that leads them to the Mandarin's trophy room. They continue searching, and discover that the Mandarin and Tony are both nowhere to be found. Cast *Jon Hamm as Tony Stark/Iron Man *unknown as Pepper Potts *Terry Crews as James Rhodes/War Machine *Tobin Bell as Edwin Jarvis *Hiroyuki Sanada as the Mandarin *Bruce Campbell as Phil Coulson *Steve Blum as the voice of Fin Fang Foom *Chuck Norris as Nick Fury *Aaron Eckhart as Hank Pym *Kate Beckinsale as Maria Hill *Cillian Murphy as Jack Hourson Category:Unfinished Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Category:Iron Man Franchise Category:Marvel Live-Action Universe